Alignment
by TorpilleOwo
Summary: When all the planets align, all vampires change! Bella goes on a camping trip, will Edward be there to help her? Warning M rated!
1. He liked it!

**I hope you enjoy this chapter ^^  
Sorry if it gets boring and drags on .  
It will get better! XD  
**

I woke up to another cloudy day. I sat up in my bed, I rubbed my eyes to see Edward on the end of my bed. Smiling at me.  
'Good morning' he said with his velvety voice.

'Good morning' I replied with a smile.

He had that look in his eyes, that could only mean two things. I had done something in my sleep and he liked it. I sighed.

'What did I do this time?' I asked.

He looked at me with his georgous topaz eyes and smiled again this time he added a chuckle.

'You got out of bed and you were calling for me, you said you were scared and you wanted me to hold you and protect you' he smiled again.

I looked down blushing a dark crimson.

'What were you dreaming about?' he asked.

I stood up, leaving my warm bed and walked towards my draws. I felt an icy hand touch my shoulder.

'Please' he pleaded.

His voice was hard to resit.

'I was in a forest and Victoria was hunting me. I wan on my own, no one was around. It was cold and quiet. Every second that flicked by, she got closer. I was running as fast as I could, but that wasn't good enough. She caught me, she had me in her firm grasp and I couldn't break free. She was crushing my body, snapping me like I was a tooth pick. I wasn't afraid of dieing but not being able to see you again' I explained.

I turned to face Edward, his eyes were firm but his smile was neutral.

'It's okay Bella, I will never leave you' he said pulling me to his cold, hard chest. I felt so secure whenever I was in his arms, like nobody could touch or harm me.

'I know' I whispered.

I wrapped my ars around his marble structure. His breath on my neck made me shiver. I looked up at his flawless face to recieve a desirable kiss, his licy lips chilled across mine.

'Bells' charlie shouted, interupting me and Edward.

'Y-yes' I stuttered as I pulled away from him.

'Just checking your awake, do you want any breakfast?' charlie asked.

'No dad, i'm okay. Thanks' I replied.

'You should get ready' Edward said, stepping back, allowing me to pull open my draw.

I pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a white tank top with beads embedded around the neck line. I took my clothes and went into the bathroom. I took around 5 minutes getting ready. I went back to see my Edward missing.

'Edward' I called, not loud enough for charlie to hear but loud enough for a vampire.

I didn't get a reply.

'So much for not leaving me'

I grabbed my books and headed down stairs, charlie was eating a slice of toast. He finished his mouthful and looked up at me.

'I know you said you didn't want any buy just in case' he pointed to the spare slice of toast.

'Thanks' I smiled and took a bite out of the toast.

I finished my toast and took a sip out of charlies coffee. I heard a car beeping outside, I went over to the window and saw a silver volvo, the passangers window was down. I saw Edward huge smile that was across his face. I kissed charlie and headed towards the door. Edward was already there opening the door for me, such a gentleman. I smiled at him and walked to the car. The silence lasted two minutes.

'So, do you really feel safe when i'm around?' he asked.

I looked out of the window wishing that he had forgot. I couldn't keep him unanswered.

'Yes' I whispered, hoping that he couldn't hear, but who am I kidding he was a vampire.

It wasn't much longer after that awkward conversation that we arrived at school. We still get stared at but i'm kind of getting used to it. He parked in his usually place.

He stepped out of the car, and glided from oe side to my door. He helped me out. I tried being as elegant as Edward, but obviously I stumbled. But to my rescue Edwad caught me, when his icy arn held me tight it made my heart sore. I tried to settle my heart but just looking at this angel set it off. We got our usually stares and whispers when we headed towards school.

'Thanks' I mumbled.

'For what?' he asked, his voice was like honey.

'For saving me' I said. I had my head dow, waiting for the red to cover my face.

'No problem, thats also a reason why I can't leave you alone. Can I?' he said.

''To catch me when I fall?' I asked.

He laughed but added.

'No, to keep you out of trouble' he said.

I looked at him, he looked back at me with his crooked smile. My legs almost gave way, this is the power that Edward Cullen had. He put his arm over my shoulder. He was smiling at me.

'Whats with your smile?' I asked.

His glorious eyes fell off of mibne for a second ut the straight back on mine.

'Even though we go into school like this every day for the past month, your heart still goes crazy' he said followed by another smile.

'No it doesn't' I lied.

I felt an finger tip fall down from my cheek to my neck. He continued to trail his finger further down, he came between my breats. I suddenlt felt my panites become very wet.

'I can feel your incresing heart rate' he said, holding back a laugh.

I didn't answer, I just looked over my shoulder hoping for someone to chage the subject or interupt. I saw Jessica frantically waving her hands at me. She pretended that she didn't notice Edward, but how can anyone not notice him. He's like a model. Even a blind person could tell his beautiful from his suductive scent.

'I'll see you in trig' she shouted.

I nodded and carried on walking with Edward. I saw a red porche turn up, Rosalie and Emmett both stepped out beautifully.

'Where's Alice and Jasper?' I asked.

'Hunting, its their turn to go' he said.

The bell rang and we headed to trig, like always we never said a good bye but he gently stroked my face and brought his cold hand under my chin. He layed his head close to my ear.

'That should get your heart going' he said.

He stepped back beautifully spun around walking down the hall, I was that bright crimson again.

**

* * *

**

**I hoped you liked this chapter!  
Please review!!**

**Torpille x**

* * *


	2. Me? Advice?

**Hey ^^ [[I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes I have made .]]  
I hopes you enjoy this chapter!  
Not much happens but yeah... xD  
I promise it will start to get alot better in a few chapter!  
X3  
**

* * *

I walked into trig thinking I was late but our teacher wasn't here yet. I was glad because I ahdn't prepared an appology. I saw Jessica waving at me. By now I had gone back to my pale ivory skin.

'Hey Bella' Jess called.

'Hey' I replied with a half hearted smile.

The teacher came rushing in the room and almost slammed his books on his desk. He wasn't in a very good mood. Hid car had broke down on the way to school and he had to walk well run the rest. The room was filled with his anger. Everyone went silent trying not to get yelled at.

'You never guess what Bella' Jess whispered.

'Silence' Our teacher shouted.

The glare that he gave Jessica was mortifying. I didn't want to recieve one of them so I didn't reply. The lesson went really slow, but eventually the bell rang. Everyone got up and packed their books away. I stood behind my chair waiting for Jess to finish.

'So what did you want to tell me?' I asked.

'Oh, nothing' she lied. I knew that she wanted to tell me, but something was holding her back.

'Are you sure? I can tell your keeping something from me!' I said.

I raised one eyebrow and started to walk. We got close to the door, we were the last two still in the room. She pulled me to the side.

'I want to know if you can give me some advice, but i'm not sure if you can help' she explained.

'Hmm, try me' I said.

'It's about kissing' she said, she looked down and blushed. She was really embarrassed.

I looked away then back to her. I was amazed and in shock. She was coming to me for advice.

'Okay, and?' I asked.

'When or how do you when it means something' she asked and blushed again.

'Uh, well. The first kiss is really a tester to see if it's right. But it really depends what sort of kiss he gives you after the first' I explained.

She looked to the side thinking.

'You sound as if you have had experience?' she questioned.

'We're going to be late for our next lesson' I edged towards the door but she stopped me. She raised one eyebrow. I sighed.

'Maybe I've had a little bit of experience and maybe I haven't' I said.

She smilled and we walked out of the door to see Edward pertched against the wall. He looked like he was in a photoshoot. A perfect model, my model.

'Uh, i'll see you later' Jess said.

I nodded and she walked off. Still smiling. I turned back to Edward he gently took my hand and held it tightly against mine. His icy palm cooled my wrist to my fingers. We walked down the hall in a non-awkward silence.

'So, you had some experience then?' he asked being almost smug.

'You listened to Jessica's thought?' I asked furiously.

'No,' he said with a smile.

'Then?' I asked.

'You were speaking loud enough for a human to hear let alone a vampire' he laughed.

'Oh, well its just as bad' I said, trying to find my embarrassment.

This was the first time he had held my hand, it made me miss a heart beat. I smiled, but I looked away so he didn't ask why. We arrived at my next lesson. I knew that I wasn't going to get a goodbye, so I decided to say the goodbyes, hoping to get one in return and a kiss.

'I'll see you in biology then' I said.

'Yeah,' he smiled crookedly, which made me explode inside.

'Goodbye' I said.

His smile suprisingly dropped into a frown. His eyes were serious but still so georgous.

'Whats wrong?' I asked.

'I don't like goodbyes, you never know if you will see tehm again' he explained.

'But you will' I tryed cheering him up but he was still miserable.

'But Victoria is still out there and she could strike any time and I might not make it. I could be too late' he said looking down thinking the worst.

'She wouldn't dare' I said.

'But' I stopped his mumbling lips with a long passionate hiss. His figngers dancing around my neck and with my hair. He pulled away spinning me around facing the class room door. I was a little light headed and dizzy for a few seconds not only because he spun me but his scent drives me crazy. He steadied me and placed his lips on my neck moving up to nibbe my ear. I crossed my legs hoping nothing would seep out.

'I love you' he whispered.

'I love you too!' I added.

The lesson flew by, mostly because I was fantasising what Edward could do with me. Edwards sweet breath was still lingering around my neck. The bell rang and I got up to pack my books. I felt like one of the cullens or hales because of how most people treat me. They avoid me and they stare. Girls because how lucky I am and boys well who knows? I finished collecting my stuff and swiftly walked towards the door. I think I have mastered the elegant walk they all do. As soon as I though that I caught my shoulder on the wall. Dropping my books. I picked them up and almost ran out. I headed towards the libary so I could fully understand what Jess had pulled me aside for.

'Could she be on about mike?' I questioned.

I completed some homework and headed out of the libary, I was greated by Edward.

'Hey' I said with a smile.

We walked to biology in silence. His usual icy arm had turned warm from my waist, we walked into biology. Mr Banner was setting up the projector. We took out sears and we were still in the same silence. Which would and probally did allow him to hear my heart racing as he sat a few inches away from me.

'Hey Bella' Mike said.

I turned to see him smiling.

'Hey'

I was wondering if this weekend you were busy' he asked.

As soon as Miek said weekend Edward stiffened.

'Not that I know of, why?' I asked.

Mike was about to answer when Edward looked over his shoulder at him.

'I'll fill you in, in gym' he said.

I nodded and faced forward. I looked at Edward his face portrayed many emotions. I could only read anger, relief and sadness.

'Quiet everyone' Mr Banner spoke as he stood straight.

Everyone looked to attention. Edward didn't change. I wanted to understand why Edward was like this. I blocked out Mr Banners voice and tryed to think why he could be like this. The light dimmed and went off, the projector showed a disgram of different microbes. I tryed to pay attention but because I had done this in Pheonix it bored me. Edwards posture was so incredibly straight, his left arm foled towards his chest and his right arm was out forward close to mine. His face was still confusing. I didn't like it. I reached out and grabbed his hand. His mood suddenly dropped. He gained his lovely crooked smile. He never let go of my hand until we had to pack up. I didn't want him to let go.

'Are you okay?' I asked.

'Yes, why do you ask?' his voice was as soft and velvet.

'When Mike was talking you looked angry, relieved and sad' I said.

'No, Just sad that I can't see you this weekend. I'm busy hunting with my family' he explained.

'Oh, okay' I said.

I could tell that there were more, but he didn't want me to know.

* * *

**Please review this chapter ^^  
Thanks for reading!**

Torpille x


	3. Glad no one was looking!

****

Hey ^^  
I hope you like this chapter...

**Sorry that there not long, but yeah!**

* * *

He took my waist and we walked me to gym.

'I'll see you in lunch then' I said.

'Okay, but remember no goodbyes' he smiled showing his perfect white teeth.

I pouted then laughed. He traced the side of my face then my lips with his finger tips. He moved slowly towardsme, I thought I was in control of my heart but then I felt his lucious breath fall on my skin. He traveled his cold icy lips from my neck to my lips where he struck a single kiss and he headed to his lesson.I bit my lip wanting more but he was already gone, I walked into the changing rooms. I got changed into a pair of grey joggers and a white t-shirt. I headed to the hall. Mike ran over to me and handed me a glove.

'Whats this for?' I asked.

We're heading outside to play baseball' he said.

I sighed and took the glove.

'So whats happening this weekend?' I asked.

'Oh, were going to the forest to camp. Its going to be fun, you should come' he said.

'Camping?' I asked.

We were now outside. I shivered as there was a cold breeze.

'Yeah, me, Jess, Angela, Tyler, Ben, Lauren, Sam, Conner and Lee are going' he said.

'Uh, sure? I think I will be able to come' I said.

Everyone was getting into two teams. They put me and Mike on team A, Mike stood near me so I didn't have to catch or throw the ball if it came near me. Team B were batting first. The first batter was up, it was Tyler. He swung his metal bat and the shine off of it hit me in the eyes. It reminded me of the Cullens and Hales game. I saw how far it had gone and compared it.

'Feeble' I giggled.

Finally the game ended and we headed in. Jessica caught up with me in the changing rooms.

'Hey Bella' she called.

I smiled and carried on getting changed.

'So I heard your coming to camp with us!' she sounded happy.

'Yeah, if its not a problem with anyone' I said.

'No, its okay. Are you going to ask Edward to come?' she asked.

'No, he's busy with his family, their going away for the weekend' I said truthfully.

I put my gym clothes in the locker and headed towards the canteen getting my afternoon stares and whispers. I arrived at the canteen seeing that Alice and Jasper had returned. Alice waved at me, I smiled and walked towards the table. Everyone greeted me even Rosalie, but she still turned her nose up. Edward pulled the chair out for me, such a gentleman. But then he patted the seat as if I were a dog. But the dog I am obeyed. I saw a tray full of food, I saw my usual. Everyone took some food, I grabbed mine and started to eat it. They all took little bites but I could see the disgust in their eyes.

'So how come your eating?' I asked.

I waited for Edward to swallow the food left in his mouth.

'People might get suspisious if your the only on eating and we don't' He said.

'Didn't you think that when you wern't eating at all?' I questioned.

'No, not really' he smiled.

I took the final bite out of my apple and stood up. Alice and Japser emptied the tray, Alice danced out of the door and Jasper followed. Rosalie and Emmett went out the back doors heading towards their car.

'When did Alice and Jasper get back then?' I asked.

'When you were in gym' he replyied.

Edward put his marble arm around my waist, obviously everyone was watching us the whole time from when we entered to now, but they seriously could have done it more secretly. When we leave they normally have massive conversations about us, the topics are normally the same every day. If I would last with them, if I am a phase with Edward. And every day Edward laughed at the thoughts and their so called whispering, but I suppose for Edward its like a normal conversation. Today I was determind to leave elegantly but of corse I had to have help for my flawless man. He guided my hips around the tables and I was sucessful, but if Edward haddn't been there I would of fell at least two bell rang shortly after we left. He escorted me to my next two lessons, without the goodbyes but with two amazing kisses. I suppose he only kisses me like that to get enjoyment from them as they set my heart going. As the bell rang for us to go home I got called out for a message. The receptionist handed me a note the dismissed herself. The note read.

'Bella, I won't be home all weekend because I have an important case. Be safe! Charlie'

I walked to the car park. Edward wasn't anywhere to be seen. Alice waved at me with her pixie like hand then got in her car. I smiled and walked to my truck. Mike was leaning against it.

'Bella' he called.

'Whats up?' I asked.

'I just wanted to inform you that Jessica will call you tonight giving you the details' he asked.

'Okay, sounds good!' I replied.

He started to babble on about what we are going to do when we get there. I lost intrest after he said hike. I looked over his shoulder to see Edward walking out of school. He looked like he was on a run way. It was too good to be true, he was mine. He stood by his car waiting, I think he was waiting for mike to leave.

'So' he said.

I focused my eyes back on to him.

'Sorry, what?' I asked.

'So, i'll see you tomorrow!' He beamed.

'Um, yeah' I said.

He turned and walked away. I looked over to Edwards car but he wasn't there. I turned around to open my truck door but Edward was leaning against it. He had the half hearted smile across his face.

'Hey, Bella' he siad.

I smiled.

'What's up' I asked.

'Nothing, I just wan't to tell you that I won't be able to stay with you tonight. Sorry. I will either see you on sunday or monday' he said.

'Oh, how come?' I asked. I was sad, I wanted Edward to stay with me.

'Everyone wants to leave early to hunt' he said.

'So, i'll see you soon!' I said.

He wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me to his hard cold chest. He gently put me against the truck door and kissed my neck downwards, every peice of skin what was on show he kissed. Apart from my lips, he was saving that until last? But then I attacked him, tracing his lower lip with my toungue I asked for entrance. He had already gave me it. My toungue entered his mouth and his in mine. He cupped my breast and I moaned in his mouth. As soon as that moan left mine I remembered where I was and so did Edward. We pulled away looking to see if anyone saw, but no one was. He kissed my cheek and left, heading towards his car. I jumped in my truck and pulled out. I got home and remembered that Chalrie wouldn't be home so I didn't have to cook anything big. I put my bag down on the counter and went over to the fridge and pulled out some chicken left overs and some veg. I pulled out a wock from the cupboard and heated it up. I pured the food it and started to cook it. The phone rang.

'Hello?'

'Hey Bella its Jess'

'Oh, hey'

'I was told to tell you the details about the trip'

'Yeah'

'So, we will pick you up at 8:00 am. You will need your daily thigs. Uh, you will need a sleeping bag as well'

'Is that all?'

'Yeah, I think'

I heard a car pull up.

'Hold on Jess, someone just turned up'

'Okay'

I put the pone down and I walked over to the window. I saw Emmetts car parked in the drive way. I went back to the phone.

'Uh, Jess. I'll call you back okay?'

'Yeah, sure. See you later'

I hung up and walked out the door.

* * *

**Please review ^w^**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

Torpille x


	4. Wet night gown

**Hey guys!  
Sorry that this chapter is REALLY short!!  
I hope you like this chapter ^^**

**Sorry about the really big chunky paragraphs I wrote .**

* * *

I opened the divers door to see a note. It was Edwards writing. It read.

'Bella, Emmett has allowed you to borrow his car for your trip. I'm sure that your truck or Tylers car won't be safe going on the off roads. Theres also a sleeping bag in the back, I know that you don't have one so I thought you could use this one! Be safe. I love you. Edward'

I pulled the keys out of the agnition and shut the door. I opened the back door and pulled out the sleeping bag, I folded it over my arm and headed back inside. I kicked the door shut and put the keys next to my back on the counter. I placed the sleeping bag on the chair. I picked up the phone and rang Jessica.

'Hey, jess?'

'Hold, on. I will get her for you. Who is it?'

'Its bella'

'She's coming'

'Thank you'

'Hey Bella. Who was it?'

'It was Emmett. He has lent me his car because its good for off road use. So I won't need lift. But I will need directions or I can take some people'

'Oh, well me and Mike can ride with you'

'Okay, i'll pick you at 8:00?'

'Sure, see you tomorrow'

I hung up again and walked over to my food. Some of the chicken had got stuck to the wock but I managed to get it off. I got the food on a plate and sat down. I finished my food washed the plates up, grabbed my back and went upstairs. I threw my bag on my bed and switched the computer on. I waited for it to load, eventually I got the internet up and logged into my mail box. I had a message from Renee and aload of junk mail. I deleted the junk mail and opened the remaining email from Renee.

'Hey Bella, I hope your getting along with Charlie. I wanna know more about this Edward you met. Last I heard he wasn't talking to you?! I'm fine by the way! I love you lots. Bye'

I clicked the reply.

'Hey mom, I am getting along with him. Were more alike than you thought. He's really nice. Edward hmmm, he's awesome. He's smart, georgous and kind. So when or if you ever feel like coming down to visit me, I could arrange you to meet him or something. I love you too bye x'

I switched the computer off and grabbed my phone to check the time. It was 5:45 pm. I went into the bathroom and turned the shower on letting it heat up. I grabbed my cloth and soap and hopped in. The water was relazing, but I would prefer the cold because it would remind me of Edward. I washed my hair and rinsed it. I jumped out, the mirror was foggy. I wiped it with a spare towel. I wrapped on around my head and another around my pale ivory body. I dryed myself and went into my room. I pulled out a new but old night gown which I got about 2 years ago. Renee brought it for me, for the summer. I have never worn it because it was to revealing, but since no one was here I could wear it. I slipped the black halter neck gown on. I let my hair down and brushed it.I sat under my covers and brought my bag closer to me. I finished some biology and trig homework. I looked at my phone. I had a text from Mike. I opened it.

'I heard that Emmett leant you his car. You sure its okay for me and Jess to ride with you?'

I pressed reply.

'Yeah, how else will I know how to get there'

I sent it the set an alarm for 7:00 am. Then I switched off the light and layed back. I wanted Edward here, to be with me while I drift off into the dark unconciousness. But he wasn't here so I had to go alone. I slowly drifted off to sleep. I woke up at 6:50 am, I was panting. I didn't want to wake up, I wanted to go back to sleep. My dream was amazing, Edward was caressing me while I was doing the same to him. I had bite marks over my nipples and neck he had scratch marks over his perfectly sculptured back. We were both sore and both tired but we still carried on. Just thinking of the dream made me wetter. Then I snapped back into reality, the room was freezing. Maybe Edward had been here, I looked around not to see him but to see that I had left the small window open in my room and the bathroom. I swung my legs off of the side of the bed and sighed. I pulled out a big blue bag from under the bed and placed it next to me. I opened the draws and pulled out a grey hoodie and two pairs of tops and jeans. I closed the two draws and opened another pulling out a pair of pink zebra hot pants and a plain pink strappy top. Since I had made my night gown wet I had to change bed wear.

I packed it all in my bags and went down the stairs and made myself a bowl of cerel. I finished the food and washed up the bowl and spoon. I still had the horrible morning breath so I ran upstairs and brushed my teeth, I then grabbed the tooth paste and brush and place it in a little bag to go in the big bag. I got changed into another pair of black jeans and red top. I went into the bathroom and sprayed myself with body spray then placed it in the bag. I looked at the time it was 7:35 am. I grabbed the bag and walked down stairs. I loaded Emmetts car and headed to Jessica's house.

* * *

**Please review!  
Thanks for reading ^^**

Torpille x


	5. He saw me?

**Sorry for the wait ^^  
I hope you like this chapter!  
There is a link to the Bikini that she and Jessica wear!  
Check it out ^^**

* * *

The roar of the engine wasn't as load as my Truck but it was still loud. Mike and Jess would probally tell when I would be coming. I got to Jessica's house 5 minutes early. Jess was outside waiting for me, she waved. I parked the car and she came to the door.

'Are you ready?' I asked.

'Yeah, Mike is just finishing his coffee and we're done' she said.

Mike came running out with two bags hanging from his arms. I popped the boot for him and he put the bags in, he came back round to us.

'Just one more' He said.

I nodded and he ran back into the house. He put the final bag in the boot.

'Ready?' I asked.

'Yeah' Mike answered.

He climbed into the back of the car and buckled his seat belt.

'Where am I heading then?' I asked.

'Towards port angelas and then I will tell you where from then' Mike said.

It didn't take as long to get there because there was not traffic. So we saved some time. Mike told me where to go from then on, we headed east into a forest. There wereother tyre marks which were fresh, must be everyone else who arrived. We got to out destination. There was no other cars here, so whos tracks were they? I switched the engine off, Mike and Jess got lifted the boot and pulled out their bags and stood to the side. I grabbed mine, locked the car and we set off to find the camp location.

'Where is camp then?' I asked.

'Just over these hills' Mike said.

We started to walk up the hill, I tripped four times on branched and little rabbit holes. But I made it in one peice. It was empty, so it wasn't a prank. I looked at my phone it was 11:00 am about time that everyone should be coming. We put our bags down, mike started to set up out tent. It was a 4 man tent with 2 apartments needing at least 2 people helping but he had it pinned down in no time. I didn't want to help because I would just slow him down. 10 minutes later everyone started to arrive.

'Hey everyone' Angela said half heartidly. I could tell she didn't really want to be here just like me. But she couldn't say no. She came and stood next to me.

'Can't don't handle tents very well' she said.

'Yeah, same. I would just end up delaying them' I laughed.

I pulled my phone out by the charm. I started to text Edward.

'Hey, I hope your okay! And your hunting is going well. I'm fine, just setting up camp. I love you loads. Bella x' I put my phone back into my pocket. Out tent was ready so me, Jess and Angela started to unpack our bags. I unfolded the sleeping bag and put my other bag at the bottom of it. I sat in my place waiting for a replyfrom Edward. I layed back and closed my went out of the tent. I reached for my phone holding it close. I was drifting off to sleep, but Jess came back in.I opened my eyes immediatly.I sat up.

'Were you sleeping?' Jess asked.

'No, well falling asleep' I said.

'Well, where were going you willsoon wake up' she giggled.

'What?' I asked confused.

'Were heading down to the lake for a swim' she said.

My eyes lit open, the lake?

'Ah, but I didn't pack a swit suit' I sighed in relief.

'Its okay, you can borrow one of mine' Jess said, bursting my bubble.

'What? You don't have to lend me one' I asked.

'I packed two, I couldn't choose between them' she held out a baby blue bikini with alittle frilly peice on the pants and a baby pink bikini the pants were together by straps .

'I'll wear the pink and you can have to blue' she said.

Angela was fighting back a laugh, she knew that I didn't want to wear that.I glared at he intensly which made her want to laugh more. She pulled out a one peice and got changed then put her clothes on over. I pulled my hair into a messy bun and headed towards the lake.

'Anyone up for a skinny dip?' Ben shouted.

'Your joking right?'everone laughed at the lake front. Me and Angela sat on a log on the side. Everyone started to undress.

'Come on Bella, Angela' Jess called.

I sighed along with Angela. I could feel someones hard glare on me. I looked around but no one was watching. I looked between the tree'sbut there wasn't any sign off life.

**[[I love the irony there xD You should understand later!]]**

I turned back to see everyone almost done. But again I felt that hard glare peircing my back. I brushed it off and pulled my jumper off. I could feel the intensity growing more and more. I pulled my warm top up trying to hide as much skin as possible. My pale ivory skin now visable, there was no way out of it now. The top came over my chest then over half of my head. The top got caught in my clip.

'Damn, she's fine!'

I heard someone wolf whistle as well but I couldn't tell who because my top muffled my sound. My top came over my head and back on the floor. I rubbed my arms, I had goose pimples. The glare was still focused of me. It was becoming inbareable. I turned around but there wasn't anyone there, I was being paranoid. I needed to loosed up. I put my hands on my neck and lifted it up. I tugged on my jeans showing my smooth pale skin. I walked over to the freezing water. Maybe I could fool my brain into thinking that the water wasn't cold and it was Edwards icy touch. I hovered with Angela and Jessica. Until it started to rain. I swan to the shallow end and ran to my clothes, wrapping a towel around my body I ran back to camp. The rain didn't help the uncoordinated but I survived the journey without any falls. I jumped into the tent and zipped the door up. I dryed myself and got into some dry clothes. I looked at my phone, I had one missed call and two texts. The missed call was from Renee and the texts were from Charlie and Edward. I immediatl read Edwards text.

'Hey, i'm okay so is everyone else. Its going well. Its a good season for hunting. Its good to hear that your okay! By the way you looked amazing in that blue bikini. Love you alot. Edward x'

* * *

**Sorry for the cliff hanger .  
I hope you like this chapter ^^  
Please review!  
**

**Torpille x**


	6. Pervert!

**Hey, sorry for the long wait!  
Been busy with Fun, fun, fun all the time! ^^  
Also, I typed up another 3 chapters but then my PC decided to switch off and I hasn't saved anything!!  
I hope you like this chapter!  
**

* * *

I pressed reply.

'How did you see me? I thought you were hunting! or did you read everyones thoughts? x'

I was confused yet happy that he had seen me. I read the next text from charlie.

'Hi, I hope your okay! Call me if anything happens! okay?'

I replied telling him that i'm okay and that if anything comes up that I would call him. I put the phone down and took the black booble out of my wet hair, my hair was notted and messy. I brushed it and managed to get it smooth, I picked up my phone and called Renee. She didn't answer so I left her a message.

'Hey! Erm, if you want to get in contact with me the best chanve is to text. I have bad uh reception out here and I normally have my phone on silent. I love you mom bye'

Jess and Angela unzipped the tent and came in wrapped in their towels. They dried themselves and put the towels to the side. Angela had a plastic bag in her hand and put it in the centre of the tent.

'Take your pick Bella' Angela said.

I opened the bag and pulled out a chicken salad and a root beer.

'Sorry that its cold, we couldn't really get a fire going because of the rain' Angela said.

'It's okay, salad is cool' I said.

The rain was letting up, I took the wrapping off of my food and started to shovel the salad in. I hadn't noticed how hungry I was. I slowed down fearing intergestion. I took a sip of my drink and carried on spooning in the food.

'So, how come Edward coudn't come?' Jess asked.

I finished my mouthful and took another sip out of my drink.

'They'

'They?' Jess interupted me.

'Yeah, the cullens and hales were going camping'

'So, they couldn't join us?'

'No, they uh, its a special occasion like a family thing'

'Oh'

I finished the last peices of chicken and put the rubish in the bag. I looked at my phone, it was 4:45pm.

'Erm, Bella. I'll be in Mikes tent for the trip' Jess said.

Wow, they are already at that stage?

'It's okay, i'll be with Angela! Right?'

Angela looked to the side then back at me.

'Uh, not really. I'll be with Ben'

'Oh'

I wasn't so suprised about Jess but Angela. She portayed this timid, shy girl but really she wasn't.

'Okay, so i'll be on my own?'

'Erm, yeah. If thats okay?' Jess asked.

'Yeah, i'm fine with that' I murmered.

A few hours passed with gossip and girl talk, it seemed to me like the longest couple of hours I have ever experienced. I was now 7:05pm.

'I think the rain has stopped' Angela said.

'Good, now my hair won't frizz' she laughed.

I put my head down on my pillow and closed my eyes. I thought of Edward and let my mind wonder. I heard the tent door unzip, I thought that it was Jess and Angela letting me sleep but it wasn't. Ben and Mike came booming through the thin material door, I shot up. My eyes wide.

'Hey! Everyone is going back to the lake' Ben said.

'Why?'

'They want to jump off some high rocks into the water, you know show off and everything' Mike said.

'I'll pass'

'Aw come on Bella, its gunna be fun!'

'Erm, nah. Wet slippery rocks, heights and freezing water don't go well with me. It's a death trap'

'Its okay, we will look after you!

'Unless you want your trip to end sooner than you expected and to have to take me to the hospital oh and having charlie on your back then I would suggest in me not coming'

'Hmm... charlie can be scary at times. What about you two then?' Mike said.

'I'll come!' Jess said, jumping up.

'Angela?'

'Sure, but i'm not coming in'

Jess grabbed her towel and headed out with Angela. Everyone headed back to the lake and left me in peace. Finally it was silent and I could relax. I felt my phone vibrate, it was from edward. I immediately threw my covers away and grabbed my phone.

'Rosalie forgot some make-up and she said that she couldn't live with out it and you know how some girls are with their make-up. I had to run back to get it and on the way back Is saw you in that georgous bikini. It took all my strength to not take you captive and devour you. I saw heard Mike and Tyler make those comments and I got abit jealous. I wanted to be the one complimenting you on how devine you looked. I hope I can see you in that again! I love you x'

'That doesn't sound like Rosalie. I didn't even know that she had make-up. But its true about how most girls cant live without their make-up. I hope you don't ever see me in a bikini ever again! I hate them, they reveal way to much! Are you close by then? I love you x'

I put it back under my pillow and grabbed out my ipod. I went into my playlist named Edward. He had made me a playlist of songs we both like and the lullaby that he had composed me. The first song was the lullaby, I put both headphones in my ears and put the volume up to 85%. I put it in my pocket and grabbed both Angela's and Jessica's bags and put them into Mike's and Ben's tents. The song finished and changed to Yiruma, River flows in you. I got back into my tent and layed down, listening to this beautiful song. Thinking of Edward. As the song finished I felt my phone go off. I picked it up hoping to see Edwards name, but instead I saw Renee's. The next song came on it was Dubussy, clare de lune. I read the text.

'Hey Bells, I hope your safe. I'd love to come and meet Edward. He sounds like a nice gentleman. I'll have to get a chance to come down soon! I love you'

I closed the message and listen to the next song. Yiruma again but this time it was kiss the rain. I replayed those four songs, over and over until I could hum every note. About half an hour later they still wasn't back. I gave up trying to stay awake, my eyes kept closing so I pulled the covers over my now cold body. I pulled it all the way up over my head. I turned onto my side and closed my eyes. But I couldn't go to sleep unless I had my text from Edward. I felt it viberate so I pulled it out from under my pillow.

'Rosalie said that she was busy and forgot about it. Anyway, I thought you looked georgous in it but it was a little too revealing. Not that I didn't like it, it was just nevermind. I'm quite, i'm about 52 miles away! I hope you sleep well, I love you Bella x'

I smiled, his messages always made me feel better and they are so comforting. I pressed reply.

'Thanks, your only agreeing so everyone else don't see me in it again arn't you. It was just? Just because they way everyone was? Thats not close! Well for you. I would say the same, but you don't sleep! Love you x'

Now that I had recieved the text I was free to sleep. I played the lullaby once more, humming along with it. Then I removed the earphones from my ears and the ipod from my pocket and wrapped it up. I dug through my bag looking for my thick cosy pj' found the zebra print shorts and strappy top. What? When did I put them in there? I sighed and started to unchange. I folded my clothes and put the by side me.

I heard voices coming. As soon as I start drifting off they have to return. Maybe is I pretend that i'm fast asleep that they would get the idea and sleep themselves if not the pipe down. I opened my eyes slightly, enough for me to see. Jess poked her head in to check on me and to get her stuff. She glanced around the tent the stepped back zipping the thin material door back up. I heard them whispering.

'Our stuff has gone' Jess said.

'What? Are you sure?'

I wanted to tell them that I moved their stuff but if they knew I was awake they would never leave me to get to sleep. They should find it sooner or later, wont they?

'Hey, guys! Don't worry! I think Bella moved them for you already' Mike said.

'Aww! Thats so sweet!' Jess said.

Iquickly checked my phone, it was 8:45pm. Everyone settled down and went to sleep about 5 minutes later. Now I could relax, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

----------------------------------------1 hour later------------------------------

I felt someone touch me, their fingers dancing up my back. Their arm slowly fall over my waist onto my stomache. I stiffened in arlam, my eyes shot open. Was I dreaming or was there a pervert in my tent? I couldn't move, I wanted to jump up and scream for help. But nothing came out, I was frozen in fear.

* * *

**Once again thanks for reading!  
I hope you like it!**

**REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!**

**Sorry about the cliffy... I don't mean to! Its just it will ruin the next chapter if I write more xD**

**Torpille x**


	7. Sex face!

**Hey guys ^^  
Thanks for reading! I hope you like this chapter! Oh and Shauna this isn't the chapter you like oh so much, its close though XD**

**The next chapter is dedicated to Oreo because most of the descriptions are based on hers! She's an awesome writer and if you haven't read her stories then you should :3 lmao... Oriana de la rose ^w^**

**Sorry that this chapter is really short but I didn't want to write anymore because it would ruin the next one again ^^**

**I hope you like it!!**

* * *

'It's okay Bella! Its me'

I was still scared, but the voice sounded familuar. The name was on the tip of my tongue. Who was it? I couldn't turn over to see I felt paralized. I went through all the people here and compared there voices.

Mike, no.

Tyler, no.

Ben, no.

Lee, no.

EDWARD! But he is 52 miles away!

'Edward?' I whispered.

'You can tell just by my voice?'

I finally could move and I turned over to see my angel. His icy palm resting on my waist. I sighed in relief.

'What are you doing here?

'I snuck away, I couldn't risk you being alone with all these people here'

'I thought you were a pervert!'

'Sorry if I frightened you'

He sat up.

'I should go then'

He supported himself up.

'No' I said way too quickely.

I pulled him down.

'You can't just leave now!' I shouted.

He smiled.

'Shhh Bella, you don't want to wake eveyone' he laughed.

'I don't want to cause any trouble' he said getting up again.

This time I pulled him harder making him fall on his back. He tyed to keep his balance but he just pulled me down with him. I landed on his chest. He now saw my shorts.

'Sorry'

He smiled then his eyes raked my body, I pulled the covers over me, a dark crimson washed over my face. But he took them from my hands and moved it.

'don't hide your devine body'

He moved forward making our icy lips touch, he pulled away but I leant forwards. Making the kiss for intense. He held me tight on his chest. I pushed up to see his expression. He had his sex face on. He had tryed this many times but Charlie had always walked in or called me. And we couldn't explore at his house because first he had no bed and second we would be in a house of vampires with super sonic hearing.

'I cant, not here. Not with everyone e~# he stopped me by giving me a french kiss.

I ran my fingers through its bronze hair. My hair was lightly brushing over his angel's face. He started to raise my top. His icy fingers running up my top to my cleavage then back down. I was too busy stopping my core from leaking on him to pull my top off. So he ripped it off, it ripped it from the top where it showed my cleavage to th bottom. He removed it leaving me half naked. He made a trail of kissed from my belly button to my beast. He rolled me over so he was on top. He took my breast n his mouth and started to suckle it. His tongue dancing over my nipple, his teeth slightly grazing over my nipple making me moan, I bit my lip trying to hold them back but when he grazed it again another moan slipped out. How could I do this with my friends only meters away from me? Did I have a conscience? Obviously not!

We parted for a second so he could take his shirt off, he slipped it up and over his head. Revealing his extravagant muscles. I kissed his flawless chest and worked back up to his lips. I unbuckeled his belt and before I knew it he was in his beautiful black boxers. We rolled over again, now I was on top. He unbuttoned my shorts and slipped them down my pale ivory legs. He kissed my stomach and went up to my neck. He nibbled my ear and then let out a deep growl from his chest. His body was stunning and so tempting. I couldn't hold back. He flipped me back over, supporting me so I didn't hurt myself. I wrapped my arms around his back pulling us closer.

'Are you in control of your hunger?' I asked.

'Yes'

He continued to kiss me. His muscles glistened in the torch light. He reached for the light and switched it off. My eyes adjusted to the darkness and I slipped the boxers off of his hips and he did the rest. His members were radiant and huge! I only noticed how wet I was when I felt it drip down into my rear.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!  
**  
**Please review, it means so much to me!  
Plus I would like to know what you think of this chapter ^^**

**Torpille x**


	8. Confusing!

**Thanks for reading my fanfic!  
I'm sorry if this chapter sucks! I've had an outbreak of ideas and I wanna get this scene over and done with! There will be others to make up for this one!**

**This chapter is dedicated to OREO! Because my descriptions are related to hers and well, mostly hers . But because there so good I had to borrow them! Lol  
Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
Sorry if it confuses you, it should be clear in the next couple of chapters!  
**

* * *

He lowered his head towards my core and licked one line on a fold then repeated on the other. Then I felt his tongue dive into me, I melted. I thought that I could be calm and relaxed through this and at least melt later on but no, Edwards power was overwhelming. He continued to lap up my juices, deep growls came from him that lead to my moans. I called out Edwards name and for him to take me now a few times but he just did what he did. I didn't realise how long his tongue was, when he kissed me he must of held back. I couldn't do anything, I tried to buck my hips but he just held me down. Then he dived further than I could imagine. That left me feeling numb from my waist below. I could still feel the twinge of pleasure that Edward was afflickting upon me. He pulled out leaving me panting for breath. What he was doing was amazing.

'Panting already? but i've only started!' he traced two fingers around my hot folds.

'Wha~ What?' that was all I could manage because in that two second break he gave me he had plunged his fingers into me.

Pumping me at such a fast rate that I couldn't even count how many times he had pulled out then rushed back in. I held onto the covers for dear life as he fucked me with two fingers. He hit a spot where his tongue couldn't reach and I let out a scream. I groaned Edwards name but he silenced it with his flawless lips. Once again I was begging for more. He accelerated and added a third finger, increasing the pleasure. I bucked my hips making his fingers punge further. I could feel my secong orgasm coming, the ecstasy level rising out of my control. Whenever waain my control anyway!

Then it hit me, this time it was more intense. I moaned Edwards name, I wanted more but his fingers wern't long enough. His fingers had reached their limit so he pulled out, leaving a trail of cum dripping down his fingers. He hovered over me again and brought his wet fingers to his mouth and licked all my juice off. Just seeing that I grew wetter. He tutted.

'I've just clean you up and you have to cum again'

He bent his fingers and scooped up some of my juice and licked it again. He made various sounds including Mmm's and moans. His lip passionately came to mine as his tongue rushed in I tasted some strange thick substance. Was that my juice? His moan turned me so much that it was unreal!

'Are you ready?' he asked.

'Y-yes'

Wait what? What was I ready for? Was he? He layed on my chest, not putting his full wait on me though. My breasts brushing his chest and his dick brushing my clit. He spread my legs further apart and then made way for him to enter. At first he moved slowly and it felt weird. Then he started to thrust harder, I felt a slight twinge of pain but then the amount of pleasure I got out of it took over the pain. As he went further my moans became louder. Before they could be loud enough to be heard his tongue rushed into my mouth again. He sucked and bit on my tongue, teasing me. I was surprised that he could multi task, thrusting within me and silencing my moans.

He slowly pulled out, teasing me more. I lifted my hips making the withdrawal last longer. He fell to the side of me and I turned to him. Normally I would be going bright red, laying there naked. Unclothed infront of this god. I focused my eyes away from his to see a shadow coming towards my tent. I paniced and looked back at Edward, he was gone! How could he go at a really embarrassing time like this.

My eyes shot open, I sat up looking around. What happened? Where did Edward go and when the hell did I fall asleep and get dressed? I looked at my phone, it was 11:07 pm. I was utterly confused. My mind started to wander as I heard some footsteps outside my tent. I threw myself down and pulled the now cold covers over me. I still had no clue what was going on but I didn't want anyone to ask what those regretable sounds were and what the hell was I doing on my own.

I hoped that they would go away and leave me be, but I heard the tent zip quickly open then close. Maybe they were just checking on me, to make sure I wasn't being raped or whatever. But then I felt someone touch me, another pervert? How could it be another when Edward isn't a pervert.

'Its okay Bella, its me!'

Deja vu much. Edward?

'Where did you go?' I asked, rolling over.

'Go? I only just got here. Should I go?'

He pushed up exactly as he did last time. Was it last time? I was in a world of deja vu 24/7.

But like I did before I pulled him down, making me fall on him.

'No, stay. Don't do this again' I whispered.

'Again, Bella what do you mean? Your confusing me'

He wasn't the only one confused. He leant in for a kiss, like he did before, and I did as I did before. What the hell is going on?

* * *

**I know that this chapter is really short and everything but I tried putting in as much detail as I could. Plus its like 2:32 am.**

**I hoped you liked this enough to review ^^  
And even if you didn't tell me and I will hopefully make it better!!**

Thanks for reading!  


**Torpille x**


	9. Frail like an old granny!

**Hey ^^  
I tried to get this up a soon as possible!  
I promised you all for a better chapter and hopefully this will be it! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and once again it might confuse you! I'm sorry if it does, you can ask me any questions about it and I will try to help you understand ^^**

**I have to give alot more credit to Oreo, without her amzing stories, I wouldn't have mine ^^**

* * *

What the hell was going on?  
He continued to do as he did before, and I did to, not wanted to change anything. I wasn't really focused on what Edward was doing to me because I was trying to figure things out. But seriously how can you ignore a god touching you up. I didn't even notice him undress me, but I was naked before him. I slipped his boxers off, to show that nothing's wrong and I wanted to do this. But I had done it before, hadn't I?

He did everything the same, done to the last movement. Even the tone on his voice was the same. Either I was going mad or he was a greedy actor, wanting more from me. He lowered his head again, towards my core and licked the same line on a lip then repeated on the other. There's no way Edward could have been acting, for one my core wasn't sore and what he had done to me earlier would have made it at least red and sensitive. And second it was just impossible, unbelievable. If I told Jess or Angela I wouldn't be surprised if they sent the white van for me. Then I felt his tongue dive into me again, like I did before I melted. I thought that I could be calm and relaxed because I had been through this already but when his tongue touched my flesh I lost control of my body. He did the exacted growls at the exact time and I added a few moans that where impossible to keep in. I even let Edwards name slip out of my mouth a couple of times. There was only on difference, it lasted a lot longer. He had fucked me with his tongue at least 10 minutes longer. My hips self-consciously bucked but his large hands held me down. Once again I was unable to move, unable to please him as he pleased me. He dived his tongue further than last time, whatever he had done before he was doing better. If that was possible. My lower region going numb but Edward still worked his magic.

'Panting already? but I've only started!' he repeated.

I didn't say what I said before, I wanted to see if there was a penalty. Just testing a theory, that whatever I dream comes true. And if I didn't obey my dream something might happen. This was around the time that he had plunged his fingers into me. The hesitated for a second then started to pump me. I laughed in my head at my theory. But now all I could concentrate on was this god fucking me with his fingers. I held onto the covers, my grip was so tight that my knuckles had gone white. I screamed as he hit a spot where his tongue couldn't reach. I groaned Edwards name again but he silenced it with his flawless lips. He accelerated the speed at which he was penetrating me the added a third finger, increasing the pleasure. My second orgasm came right on queue.

Then it hit me, this time it was more intense. I moaned Edwards name again. The orgasm hit me like a car would to a frail old granny. He pulled out, not at the same time though. He had continued to fuck me with his fingers about 15 minutes longer. This blew my dream theory way, because if I had dreamt it and it was supposed to come true then how the hell could he had fucked me with his tongue and fingers longer? Unless when I didn't co-operate this was the penalty. But it didn't seem like a penalty, him giving me more pleasure?

He pulled his fingers out and held them up like before and lick my juices clean off them. I released more and he tutted.

'I've just clean you up and you have to cum again'

He bent his fingers again and scooped up some of my juice. Then licked it again. He repeated the Mmm's and moans. His lips came to mine and his tongue rushed in mine, not giving me a chance to catch my breath back. I tasted myself again. He moaned and once again I became a victim of it and some more juice came out.

'Are you ready?' he asked.

'Yes'

I didn't stutter like I did last time because I knew what he was doing, how he felt in me, how much pleasure I got out of it and how he would multi task. His muscular chest rubbed against my erect nipples an then he sunk into me. He moved slowly trying not to hurt me, this time it didn't feel weird at all. It was alot different, better. I felt the slight twinge of pain I did before but then just like last time the pleasure washed over. My moans became louder and he ate them. Along with my tongue, if he had bitten any harder I was sure he would taste my blood. This was around the time that he had pulled out, but he had basically only just started to thrust. Each one made a bigger slap sound, and with each one I arched forwards. He and I both desired more so he allowed me to thrust as well, our hips in rhythm. With every thrust he went further but greedy as I am I wanted me. I screamed out his name begging for more. A deep growl came from him. I was struggling for breath and Edward noticed, he pulled out letting me breath.

This had lasted 45 minutes more than last time, and I was exhausted. He layed byside of me, this is the time that someone comes close to the tent and he dissapears, but not this time. I don't want them to see me moans.  
He slowly pulled out, teasing me more. I lifted my hips making the withdrawal last longer. He fell to the side of me and I turned to him. Normally I would on my own and thinking that I was doing myself, making myself moan and shouting Edwards name. But then I heard the footsteps, and I would rather them think I was by myself than with Edward. Either way would be embarrassing.

'Its okay, there not going to come in. They just went to the toilet that's all' he whispered.

'Good'

'I love you Bella'

This was different, he didn't speak last time. I smiled at him then leant in to give him a peck, but the peck turned into a french kiss.

'I love you too'

Something in his eyes changed, I don't what it was. But it wasn't nice. Ah, it was the colour! Wait the colour?! They were turned black and hungry. He closed his eyes tight, fighting the hunger, bit it looked like it was too strong for him to handle.

'W~what time is it?' He asked.

It sounded like there was some anger in his voice, but what was he angry at. I quickly pulled out my phone and saw the time.

'Its 11:59'

He was becoming agitated, frustrated and disturbed.

'I, I have to go now' His voice becoming louder.

'Why?'

'I just have to go' His voice was now turning into a shout.

Before I knew it he was dressed and gone, the tent was unzipped. The cold air hit me and I shivered. Had I gone something wrong?

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffy, I don't mean to make them I just do! **

**REVIEW!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

I would like to know what you think of this chapter ^^

And your ideas on whats going on!  
Keep reading!!

Torpille x


	10. Gift?

**Hey everyone! Sorry that this chapter has taken so long to come out. I've been UBER busy and I'm really sorry! And I got this really NASTY virus and something was up with the screen but I have now got my laptop fixed so I can update **

**Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy ^^**

* * *

I pulled the covers over my naked shivering body expecting someone to come and peek there head in. But no one came, I zipped up the tent door stopping the breeze from raising anymore goose pimples. I grabbed my PJ's from the corner of the tent and put them on.

They helped a little but you could still see my hard, erect nipples through the material. I layed back down letting my mind wonder. I was thinking of going after him but he must be at least 5 miles away. I felt around for my phone eventually I found it. I slide the screen up, my eyes squinted from the bright light. It took me a few seconds for my eyes to focus.

It was 12:14. I slide my phone back down and under my pillow. I let out a big sigh then closed my eyes.

|| Dream ||

I started walking, hearing twigs snap under my little amount of weight. Suddenly I was running, I don't know what for but I couldn't stop. Not until I reached my goal, but what was my goal? My breathing becoming irregular and heavy. I passed several trees, none that I had seen before. As soon as my mind was side tracked I tripped over what seemed to be vines. My untangled my legs and carried on running, I savaged my brain with questions but all of the questions never got answered. I heard crickets chirping away into the night and little rustles in the bushes. I saw an exit from the trees and I took it.

I came to a halt, I had came to an open area. My lungs felt they were on fire. I gave myself a few seconds to breath then I stepped forward to when the open area ends. Before me there layed an icy, angry lake. I was taught that the moons gravitational pull controls large amount of water. I looked down at the ravaged current then up to the black empty sky. The only thing that I could see was a faint circle, I guessed that today was an eclipse.

I looked back down at the water, this place was familiar. Finally I knew where I was, and how I could get back. Suddenly all sound was dead apart from the crazy current below me. The crickets stopped and the little critters stopped moving around in the bushes. The hair on the back of my neck stood up. My ears twitched as I heard a light footstep, as if a ballerina had danced there way from one spot to another. It should have been dead silent, but because there was no other sound behind it to muffle the step, I heard it.

My breathing had only became back to normal, now it became heavy. It got closer, I shuffled closer to the edge, no idea how close I was to falling. I was pre-occupied with the thing behind me. Then something brushed my hair, I spun around and jumped back a little. But it was a little too far. Edward stood behind me, his eyes were onyx, all the warmth and kindness was drained. All that was left was anger, hate, beauty and hunger. My heels were over the edge, and I could hear the rock was breaking.

'Edward? What are you doing? What's the matter? EDWARD?'

Then the rock broke from underneath me, my eyes widened. I tried to grab on to Edward but he had stepped backwards a little, just far enough for me not able to get him. I screamed his name as I fell. I waited for him to jump down after me, I waited for him to save me but he didn't. He stood at the edge watching me fall. There was nothing in his face, no emotion, nothing. The sound of the water breaking as I hit it, replayed in my head. Over and over again.

I sat up in my tent panting, sweat enclosed my body. I threw my head back and sobbed. Edwards cold face embedded into my head, I closed my eyes and that was all I saw. His eyes hungry and empty. His structure, tense. My eyes streamed, I buried my face into the pillow, the pillow soaked up all tears what streamed from my eyes.

I pulled myself together and sat up. Thank god it was only a dream. But it just felt so real. I took a deep breath and exhaled. I only noticed that I needed the toilet when I rolled onto my stomach. I put my sneakers and jacket on, I unzipped the tent. I was still dark. Why the hell didn't I pack a torch? I headed for the toilet, it was just through some tree's.

I entered the dark tree's, sure that I was going the right way. I carried on walking, I looked back thinking that this walk was longer than it was meant to be. Was I going the wrong way? Had I entered the wrong part of the forest. I continued walking forward, this place started to uncomfortable. This was such a recognizable place but I couldn't remember when I've been in, when I had followed this path. It was like déjà vu, no it wasn't déjà vu it has happened before or at least I think it had. I stepped forward leaning on a broken tree for support, the familiar crunch under my foot was scary no formidable.

Snap after snap, I bit my lip. I started to fiddle with my hands, getting edgy. I kept checking behind me and looking side to side. My pace accelerated, I went from walking to my fast walk. I got worse and started to jog, this place was too freaky to alike. Then I started to run, my paranoia was unbelievably stupid.

That's when I remembered when I had been here, this was exactly like my dream. But worse, I wasn't dreaming anymore I was actually feeling this nightmare. I didn't know how this was happening why it was happening all I knew was if this is exactly like my dream then Edward is going to let me fall. That thought made my mind focus on his marble face and I tripped over. Over the same vines what tripped me up in my dream. I was considering this theory about my dreams coming true for a second, how ridiculous could it be it there were vampires and ones with gifts like mind reading and seeing the future.

If this is like my dream then I should avoid going to the cliff side right? I untangled my legs again but this time I didn't carry on running in the same direction I started to run another way. Any other way, I didn't care where just as long as it wasn't to the cliff.

* * *

**Once again I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry if it isn't any good, I've been having some trouble sleeping so I thought I would write some more! Its currently 5:35 am and I haven't slept a wink. I feel tired but I can't sleep *sigh*Well at least I can get some more of my fanfics done XD**

**Please review!!!!!!!!**

**Torpille x**


End file.
